Finding Negro
by AuthorWho'sSmarterThanYou
Summary: Who would ever thought, that a minecraft player can save zootopia. (humenOCxjuby)
1. Begganing

Mediocre people are the most dangerous people in the world.

-bill cosby

Zootopia a gleaming city were animal and human libe together in pis harmonian, but everyting changes went the bad human guys atack!!!!!

only 1 dude can sabe us he masterate all the karate and kungfu technicis but wen the wolrd neds hime the mos he bannish...

to this dai the var vas steal going for 2 years now. and obama the predident of zootopia still triying to do pis vith them. But the evil bad guys stel rubuse his ofer.

Todai ur herro ben (shrot for benny (and olso a human) vas wallking down to a barnyard vith his bud jethmalstorm (olso a human (this U dude@!!!)

Then ben sew a bun bun geting bulied by a fox. He quikly karate chop the fox.

Ouch" said the fox

Bulilied is bad!" Said ben to the focs then the foc said to the ben "k" then the fox leaf the place away from then.

"nice on dude said jethmalstorm to ben

Ben said to the bunnai "you k?"

"Yes thanks" said the bunnai

vhat your name?" Ben question.

"I am juby hop" saif the bunnai

"Me name is ben and thats my fuend jethmalstorm" said ben

Hi" said jethmalstorm

"Humans ar nise after alll" juby say

Then the 3 people dude got anong together at the barmyard

To be comtinia...


	2. Inbasion

Zootopia was a mistake

-Rich Moore

Aftr years habe bean pass, ben and jethmalstorm Ar in highschool now; Thay go to same class vith juby.

Todai ben and jethmalstorm vas going to the bas stop. Thay sew a fat man waiiting to the bas stop as vell!

"I am jonah hill who is yuo?" The fat nan sai.

Am ben this jetmalstorm wanna be fuends?" Ben say

Aftr that thay skipp shool and pray minecraft instead.

Meenwhile... in white house (get it?) Obama was praying minecraft asewell! Then a wiayte fox barge in room and say the evil bad guys ar heding to zootopia!1!

Obama gulped "vat shal we do?" Obama say to fox then the fox say to da him "vi must atack them! 1"

"Ok I send trops their" obama said "we do not neeeded trop..." the fox say

"Wat we ned? Obama questtion then da vax said " we ned herro..."

Mean wile ben and jethmalstorm and jonah hill was force to go to shool todai beekause dai been coagh by there mommy and she aaaangrrrryy.

Benny vas in the canteen vith hiss fuends and sundenly juby came to ben 2 talk

Why you not in shool last weak?" QuEStion juby!

Bekause shool sukcss!" Ben replai

Yuo humans ar irespondible!" Juby yell

Ben gasped " no wear not! " ben retriod

Yes yoi ar! al huuumans are irespondible and you start var!1!1" juby yell back!

And benny vas RAGE!

"NO! WE TRIEX TO POTECT YOU GUYS FROM EVIL BAD GUYS THO!" Ben yeled.

Everybooty vas silente.. then the vas turn on suddenly.

And it vas keemstar! It vas breaking news; the new evil bad guys leeder is vas brodcrasting himeself at twitch!

And it vas...HITLER!11!


	3. Hitler Stricks!

isaac newton died a virgin

-Robert Hooke

OBAMA! Yeled shouted the white fox. "Vhat" yell back to fox and fox say "hitler is on TV!"

Obama then turn the TV and sew hitlr is new leader of evil bad guys and created a crew callead nazi to kill all animals AND EAT THEMM!

Obama gasped and said "we mast move ar troups to batlefield (if you dont play batlefield get out) and the fox said "ok but ar truops ar small" obama think for a mommment then he say "we must get all humen to fiht then..."

Aftr a monk... juby and ben dont talc animore becaus benny be angry yell on juby and now ben los a frind

Ben vas on hiz frontal yard doyong noting then jethmalstorm suddenly appear and say to benny "DUDE the soldier hear ar tacing all humens!" "Vat?" Said ben.

Then the soldiers vith gas masc on and helments say "wear going to war" "WHY?" Ben question and the gas masc guy say "becaus the evil nazi guys ar going to strike zootopia! We hear to recruit soldiers to safe da city!"

Ben tink dis is his chanse to sabe zootopia city! And probe juby vas rong! "Ok lets do it" ben say. And jethmalstorm say "vhat?!" Benny ig nor him and fooloowed the gas masc guys then jethmalstorm fallowed as vell.


	4. The Negro

If I had a world war for every existing gender...  
-Stalin

In border of zootopia the good soldier guys builtd A trench too protekt they froam evil nazi guys froam attaking. The evil nazi guys triess to get in but the good soldier guys sotp them foam geting in. Buut tha good soldier guys sufer foam lossess and now zoophilia maiyt get counqer bi evil nazi guys...

Obama vas depresst because they may get loss and he keep think a plan to sopt the evil nazi guys... the whit fox kame intwo obama office to tell da stats of battle. Obama say "the evil nazi guys wont get us" obama confort da fox, the fox repliy "wear runnning out of option obama.." and obama say "we cant asc them four help" obama say in a rough stern angery voice. "You know da zootopia vill be capture if you doont do dis" the foxs reply.

Obama vas scare to the special forse they hire back in day but if obama diddnt hirre they; zootopi vill fall. "ok..." obama say. "You vill call they four help" the fox asc. obama nod end the fox reich the phone to make a phone call. "So wats their special forse name?" The fox asc. "Negro" obama replied.

Now ar herro benny end jethmalstorm vas on thy trench sittting and waitting four rent forse ment two arribe! They wear playing cards vith Eddie Murphy and they wer drinking some smokes and smoking some alcohol to past time.

And then suddenly another black man appear! And it vas drill sergent! And he vas samuel L. jackson! Samuel l jackson say "the special forse vill be here soon! We just need mor time and hold the evil nazi guys" and he left.

Ebrybody vas deprest and sad cause they know they going to die sooon. "Why we help da animals?! They should help them self!" Eddie murphy say. "Bekause humen end animals ar fuends!" Ben say in anger. "Dis is their problem not ars!" Some soldier say. And ebrbody vas fighthing and arguing bekause they dont vant fight no more.

"LISTEN!" Ben roared like thundr. "We humens habe to fight for animals freedum bekause thay need frredum to!" "But why us" the soldier asck. "Bekause the evul nazi guys trie too take homeland away on us! And now they trie too take zootops!" Everryyone vas silents and then eddi murphy say "yur right! The evil nazi guys cant oppress us ebryday!" eddie murphy yelled. And all da soldier cheered! End samuel l jackson say "the kid is right! Im tired of this motha fukin evil nazi guys in dis motha fukin border!"

Then ebrybody grab there wepon and lazer and things. And ebrybody charge to da enymy trench that look really defendant.

The evil nazi guys say "wherrre do u think u going" and ben replied " to send u to hell and bring freedum to zootops" benny yell vith mad "ATTACK THE EVIL NAZI GUYS!"

ebrything vas expoding and shooting. Benny shot the evil nazi guys to the head while jetmalstorm use grenaid to explode to nazi guys. Eddi murphy stab a evil nazi guy but the evil nazi guy shot him at the head.

"Noooo!" Benny said. Then a missile kame and explode guys legs off and and killed a lot of humens.

The evil nazi guys were to strong end large. Ben knew he losing but if his loss mean zootopia vill be capture!

"come on!" Ben yell. The evil nazi guys fired a roket lancher to him, but suddenly a big furry dude drag him away from area he take close look who sabe him and it vas ... Harambe!


	5. Shitt went dowwn

Who are the fastest readers? 9/11 victims, they went through 100 stories in ten seconds.

-some guy in new york before he was crucified

Meenwhile at the wheti house... obama vas nervus caus da solder froam da borderrs oof zootopi vas wipe out by the evil nazi guys. Suddenlly trump wennt to obama room end say "OBAMA U HABE FAIL ZOOTOPS AND I SHOULD BE PREZIDENT!" Trump yelled. "End wat R u gouing 2 do?" Obama quiestion. "Were gooing two build a vall..."

Juby vas sad en lonly be caus benny miyt die froam da var. She also want too fuck ben caus he iss awesom four joining da militari. But now juby habe two focuase at being a polise...

Meenwhile at da boders oof zoootopia... jethmalstorm eand the othere good soldeir guys vas charging too da enemi trench he notise ben vas missing...

"Hey where beenny?" Jethmastorm asc samuel l jackson. But samuel l. Jackson say "i am sorry he probebly dead somewhere else" suddenly a giant missale bomb went to jethmalstorm and samuel l jackson but samuel l jackson use backflip to avoid the giant missale bomb. "Sir wee need to help jethmalstorm" say some good soldier guys. "No its to lait four him... we ned to foucus on killing da evil nazi guys"

So Samuel l. Jackson and the otter good soldiere guys leave him to dead vith al the other dead soldier guys...

To be contagious?


	6. Neuw fwends

**haaaii guyss! sorri four nut posting fuor two long becuase i habe skool :( aniway hop u engoy ta story!**

war isn't the answer but it sure is fun

-abraham lincoln

ben sudenly woke up into a cave. and sew a big furry guy sittting nex too hime.

"vvhere is am?" ben ascked the big furry dude

"u in cave" sayed th big furry dude

"who is u?" ben kwestion

"harambe" said harambe

ben remeber ebrithing now he gat sabe buy harambe during da charge off his good soldier guys friend.

"oh. Thx for sabing me harambe" ben say back to hime.

ben remembere the var and he has too go bak two his fwiends to help them.

"wel i ned too go backk tu waŕ harambe" ben say vvhile standing up.

"wait" HARAMBE YELLED

ben luked back at him

" Im ina supa secret mission to finish this var and i nned ur help!" harambe say.

" but why me? Im just a normal black guy" ben say to him

Harambe vas quite four sec and say "i need u to join my special forces its caled negro squad the obama sent us hir to protec u guys"

"sorri but mai frieends ned me in battlefield" ben sat while waking out of cave.

"if u donnot join ur friends vill be killed" hArambe say.

"who u guys aniway?" ben asked.

"long ago da negro squad vas form to protek the world but som of da othef guys turn into the black side. They embrace they instinc and stated to steal and shoot inosent people. Afte the insedent ronald regan ban the negro squad foreva. But when wold var 3 came obama aske me to stop the evil nazi guys. Now i ned ur help two find the rest of da negro squad" harambe explained.

"ok fine ill you u guys" ben say

"good ve neded to start find a member. She vas the master of stealth and hiding" harambe say

"Who ish she?" ben asked

"her name isa anne frank and she is held on a planet. A Gas planet called JEWpiter…"

Nex chapper vill take long do :( so pls be patiet i hav autism.


	7. Space asiam

Show bob and vagene pic

-mahatma gandhi

Ben end harambe went to the space canteen whear harambe said they go their.

"Were we going again?" Ben ask

"two space canteen so we can hire a space pilot and so he can get as a ride too space" harmbe replied.

bEn was not sure at dis plan cus he dosnt wet to space before.

ben andd Harambe arribe to space cantina wher dey sea a lot of space alien and space humans. da space canteen vvas smal and tiny and der is a space bar tender there.

"hey u! were can we find a space pilot hear?" Harambe asck the space bartender.

"Right their" the space bartender points to a guy sitting on table.

"Thx" harambe rplid and so they went.

"Hey u! We trying hire some space pilot to drive us two jewpiter" harambe say. And the space pilot reviel to be an asian guy dude.

"Ok but i need some cash, maybe 200 dorrars" the space asian pilot say.

"donut worry I get that coveredd" harambe say.

"What?!1?" Ben say

"We nut gonna pay this guy some cash! Lets fine another space polit" ben say to harambe.

" WOW U INSULT ME NOW! NOW U PAY ME 300 DORRAR FOR SEVICE" the space asian pilot say.

Harambe nodded and say "ok we pay u 300 dollas"

"Good i get ready space ship" the space asian pilot say.

"Wat ur name?" Harmbe say to pilot

"Huang solo" space asian pilot reply and leave

"Why we paying hime 300 dollas?!" Ben question harambe.

"There no other space pilot around" harambe say.

"yes but he asian and asian ar nut good driver" ben say to harambe.

harambe give ben a frowen and say "ben; u shoudnt belibe in sterotypes"

Ben pause relize harambe vvas right he steal belibe in sterotypes.

"Dis one of the reason da negro squad fall. They embrace there bad sterotypes and turn to da black side" harambe said.

Suddenly a door vvas kicked open and reveal a skin head with nazi symbols tattoo on to hime. And it vas ...

...vin diesel!

VVill ben and harambe surbibe dis encounter?!1? idk find out next time on nex chapper.


	8. unicspected reveal

Hey guys sorry for long upload cause i try to correct spell my words so here it is!

Thank you ajit pai for killing net neutrality!  
Have fun going outside for once you fucking permavergin nerds.

-Donald Trump

"Vin diseal..." harambe said.

"Harambe its been a while" vin diseal replied.

Ben didn't took time to thinking was happening so he stood silence..

"Vin diseal... it hasn't has to be this wai" harambe tryna convince vin diseal to no fight; but vin diseal say...

"You black and jew are all the same! Stealing stuff and shooting people! If we remove you guys from this world, the world will be better place" vin diseal say.

Ben stuttered.

"Vin diseal-kun you calm or else i has to fight you" harambe say.

vin diseal didnt say anathing he just look at him with anger.

"Harambe who'"s that guy..." ben finaly spoke up.

"Vin diseal use to be in the negro squad.. but after his paul walker died he turn to the black side..." harambe explained.

"I would never thought he would join the nazi side tho" harambe say to ben.

Ben dint know wanto think. He feel sad that his paul walker died bad angry cause he join evil nazi guys.

Ben quickly ran closer to vin diseal.

"Ben wait!1" harambe yelled and tryna stop ben.

"Why!" Ben yell to vin diseal "why u betray youre freinds in da negro squad!" Ben yell but this time crying. "Why would you join hitler and his nazi guys!" Ben yell.

Vin diseal didnt say nothing... but then.

"I wanna be the very best  
Like no nazi ever was.  
To catch jew is my real test,  
To gas them is my cause."

Vin diseal continue...

"I will travel cross europe,  
Searching far and wide.  
Black and jews will understand,  
The power of hitler...

"Hail hitler!  
Its the jew verse me,  
White superiority.  
Hail hitler!

Oh you're my best friend,  
In the war we must defend.  
Hail hitler!

A room full of jews,  
Set that oven to 232.  
You hail me and i'll hail back  
HAIL HITLER!

GOTTA GAS 'EM ALL, GOTTA GAS 'EM ALL!  
HAIL HITLER!"

Ben stood the in qiet cause his stunned of vin diseal speach.

Harambe couldn't belive that he gave ben a speech to ben. He already knew this vin diseal is no longer the vin diseal he knew before. harambe knew its time to take actions.

Suddddenly harambe dash forward to vin diseal.

Vin diseal let his guard down because of ben. He forgot about harambe was already planning something while he got distracted by ben.

Harambe got closer to vin diseal. Harambe knew it was time to strike.

"TIGER MAFIA!" Harambe yelled and kick vin diseal.

"NANI?!" Vin diseal didnt know what to react to harambe's attack but all he knew he vas to late...

Vin diseal flew away and he was stuned. Harambe quickly grab ben by the foot and ran away to safety...

Will ben and harambe get to the gas planet in time?!1?1!? Who knows... find out in nex chatperr


	9. He wuz kangz?

Hay gais! i Bean reading game of thrones so I can get my story better. lol jk i been watching it on tv but i got feel my story is becoming more action pack movie. anyway enjoy this chapter!

War is cool and edgy for those who never experience it  
-Some Greek nigga

(Flashback)

"Nigga lets go in this cave" jethmalstorm say to ben.

"Bro we shoudnt, lets go find another one" ben tells to jethmalstorm.

"Dude ther probably lot of diamonds there"

"Nah nigga lets go now"

(Meanwhile in the white hous3}

"Martin hasnt been responding lately" the white fox said to obama.

"I think it is time to give up"

"NO!" Obama yelled!

"Thhere is only on option left" obama spoke.

The white fox took to look to figure it out but she catch up.

"NO!" The white fox replid.

"Its the only wai"

Obama then pushed bottons in the phone and then he said "hell0?downy forces?"

( back too ben and harambe)

"Nigga wake up"

Ben awoke from his slumber (i learn that word from class) then looke at harambe

"wat happen?"

"u pass out"

ben remember wat vin diseal said and could not believe that he betray his friend"s liek that.

"there no time to feel sad ben" harambe say as he started to get his knife "sometime niggas betray each others so the can get wat hey wantod"

Suddenly harambe stab himeself and started to rip his stomach. ben was shock and confuse to wat is going on.

but then after harambe rip himeself apart. it reveal that thing was nothing but a fursuit! ben was even more shocker when he sew martin luther kangz.

"Hold up! I need u to tell me what is going on?!" Ben say

"Ima tell u dat later if we get ouy but for now lets go and find dat space ship"


End file.
